


Up Against the Lockers

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Comeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, Locker Room, M/M, Manager/Player, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy manages the Puddlemere team which Oliver plays for... they don't always see eye to eye... a heated argument leads to passionate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains slash pairing and gay sex... Do Not Flame Please!! Thanks to everyone for reading!!

**Up Against the Lockers**

“What the Hell just went on out there?” Percy screams out into the nearly empty locker room. 

The redhead is dressed in an expensive muggle suit complete with gold pocket watch hanging from the vest pocket. Despite the war and the subsequent loss of a brother, Percy Weasley is still the same stick in the mud prat he’d been in school. At least that’s how Oliver Wood sees him most of the time. At other times he sees him as the sexy yet irritating team manager who drives him crazy in more ways than one…

The few team players straggling in the area suddenly beat feet at the bellowing of their uptight and stressed out manager. Oliver, the team captain steps out from behind the wall leading to the showers and gives the man an evil glare. He’s still wet from his shower and dressed in nothing more than a towel haphazardly tied around his waist. 

“Look Weasley, I really don’t need a lecture from you so just spare me”

No he doesn’t need to hear how they’d just played the worst game of Quidditch of their Wizarding careers or that they’d also blown any chances of making the semifinals. There went Puddlemere’s hopes of a championship and Oliver was taking it a bit personal. What had he done wrong? He knew he’d end up replaying every second of that game until it was like a mantra in his head, a taunting tease that would drive him mad but the perfectionist in him just wouldn’t let it be…

“Well I think maybe you do because that was the most abysmal game I’ve ever seen!” 

Oliver’s eyes glimmer with anger as he yells back at the man. 

“God damn it Weasley, just who do you think you are? I doubt your arse has ever been on a Quidditch pitch so I don’t likely think you should be telling me how to bloody play!”

Percy winces at the intended barb because everyone knows he’s only gotten to be team manager by dating the owner’s son. That fling is long over but it’s been an amicable enough break up that Percy has maintained his position with the team. It irks Oliver sometimes that they’re taking orders from some pansy arsed paper pusher. 

Then he has to admit that Puddlemere’s popularity has shot through the roof since Weasley took over and hired an all new PR group. He’s found ways to tweak the budget to get the team’s equipment updated and his training schedule can’t be beat. Somehow the bloke knows his business even if he isn’t the sportsman type. Maybe there’s something to be said for cracking a book or two every now and again…

“First off, how am I supposed to sell tickets to your games if you can’t even seem to manage to score a single bloody goal and secondly, my arse is none of your damn business Wood?”

Percy’s tone is even but Oliver can sense the invitation hidden within those last few words. He looks the pristine man up and down and finds himself wondering what it would be like to see Weasley come undone, to hear him scream out his name, to find out all his secret dirty desires…

Before Percy can protest he finds himself pressed against a set of lockers. Oliver Wood’s burly frame pins him there while a set of lips plunder his mouth. Oliver has untied the towel from around his waist and it now pools at their feet. Percy wants the man but knows such fraternization is frowned upon. He opens his mouth to let out a feeble protest and is met with Oliver’s tongue as the man battles for dominance over the kiss. Finally Percy concedes to the desires he thought he’d kept hidden so well. 

Oliver’s hand reaches down to palm Percy’s hard cock and Percy finds himself instinctively pushing himself up into that warm hand. He can feel Wood’s smile against the side of his neck as his kisses descend downward. A set of calloused hands make quick work of the buttons on Percy’s suit and the zip of his trousers. Percy’s horn rimmed glasses bump against Oliver’s shoulder blade as he tries hard to stifle a groan. Oliver has Percy’s white button up pulled wide open, displaying an expanse of inviting freckles that his tongue sweeps out to taste. He swirls his tongue around a pebbled nipple and hears another groan escape Percy’s lips. 

Oliver’s hand reaches into Percy’s tweed slacks and pulls out a fine display of cock. Who would have thought that Weasley was hiding such an impressive girth beneath such a nerdy exterior? Oliver immediately drops to his knees and pulls that succulent cock deep down his throat. Percy is flabbergasted by the feel of Oliver’s lips surrounding his member and he suddenly loses all pretense of denial. He wants Wood as much as it seems the man wants him. He presses his fingers into the other man’s sandy brown hair, thrusting in unison with the man’s lips bobbing upon his prick. 

“Fuck… Yes…” The words fall from Percy’s lips without thought and he feels Oliver’s grin against his cock as the man licks up and down his length in a teasing manner.

Percy pulls Oliver up, their lips again colliding violently. Percy needs this, wants it within the darkest recesses of his being. His hand slips between their bodies and grasps both their cocks in his fist. He pulls roughly at the hardening flesh and they both let out garbled groans together. 

“Sweet Godric, Wood, I need to fuck you.” 

The words are barely a whisper, uttered out in sheer desperation from Percy’s lips. Oliver grins widely before turning himself around in an almost seductive pose. He’s completely naked and Percy can’t resist the silent invitation. He quickly undresses, his clothes falling in a muddled heap upon the cement floor. His hands palm Oliver’s arse hesitantly, suddenly unsure.

“Well come on, Weasley, are you man enough to give me the fucking I deserve or what?”  


Oliver’s taunt is all Percy needs to take charge. Before long he has Wood pinned beneath his own slight frame, his cock stretching the man wide. Percy’s movements are practiced and precise as he fucks Oliver. Oliver clings desperately to the lockers as Percy batters his prostate continuously and without mercy. His neglected cock drips with need against the cold metal lockers as Percy pounds him hard. Their grunts and groans echo off the walls of the empty room as they continue fucking.

Oliver is the first to come even without being touched. Each thrust against his prostate has him shuddering toward the edge and he can’t help himself. He cries out loudly as his release spatters across his stomach. It doesn’t take long for Percy to follow suit, he pulls his cock out and lets his spunk coat Oliver’s lovely arse. Percy’s fingers swipe out at the mess, pushing it toward Oliver’s reddened hole. He pushes his prick back inside Oliver’s body, helping to push his release inside.

Percy grins as he pulls out and sits upon the nearest wooden bench. Oliver’s soft pants fill the silence of the room and finally Percy beckons him to join him. He pulls his star player down onto his lap and kisses him softly, almost gently. Oliver seems surprised by this sudden show of quiet intimacy but he returns the kiss just as softly. Its deadly quiet within the room but for some reason no words need to be spoken. 

Everything the two are feeling is said within that single solitary kiss…


End file.
